1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope which allows direct microscopic observation of samples on glass plates (preparations) arranged in a file page.
2. Related Art Statement
In general, an object to be inspected is observed through a microscope after a part of an organism is cut off and attached onto a glass plate. The glass plate is prepared by coloring the attached part. However, since this sample generally uses a thin glass plate of approximately 1.times.3 inches as a carrier, the preparation is likely to be broken and may sometimes cut fingers.
Further, every time an observation of a sample is to be made, glass plates are carried, one at a time, to a microscope by hand, and are fixed thereto for inspection. However, such a procedure is extremely inconvenient for medical and pharmacological studies when a number of samples are to be observed.
For this reason, in order that many preparations (10, 20, etc.) may be handled as a single group of samples, it has been recently necessary to arrange and put these preparations in a specific order for quick observation.
For instance, in order that a three-dimensional state of change in tissues may be observed, it is necessary to prepare samples which have been separately cut off into several layers between an epiderm portion and an inner layer. Tens of preparations are usually necessary, and are required to be arranged and put in a specific order depending upon cut-off locations of the living body.
Moreover, for instance, when preparations prepared from different objects placed under the same conditions through cutting, are compared and examined together, that is, classified with respect to study themes in pharmacological studies, these preparations are desirably arranged and stored in a single file page together. This is required to enhance the comparison examination speed and ultimately increase study efficiency.
Based on the above requirements, recently there have been widely used a so-called "preparation file" in which preparations may be detachably arranged and stored, for example, in three columns and six rows, that is, in a total number of eighteen, on a single plastic transparent file page. Therefore, it is a current practice to take out preparations stored in the file page and place them under the microscope one by one, and return them to the file page after the observation. This is a time-consuming process, and its operation has not been simplified.